


Rushing Perfection

by monster_mush0



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: Edward Nigma was always the man who took his time with his looks, sometimes.. Too long.You sadly weren't used to this still, so it wasn't a surprise that you'd fall asleep waiting for him.Feeling bad about that, Edward decides to give you a present in return of waiting on him.





	Rushing Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO YES I HAVE FINALLY WRITTEN SOMETHING!!   
> I felt bad for not writing in a long while, so take this smutty riddler/reader since this idea was in my mind for ages and it feels great to finally use it. :D

It was normal for you to be the one already done getting ready, while Edward took ages to make sure his hair is in perfection and neat, and to make sure he comes off smelling like he makes millions. You were sadly the one who also sat on the couch, watching tv as you cross your arms and sigh so heavy.  
As Edward hummed quietly, combing his hair softly, he caught a glimpse of you on the couch, nearly passed out in boredom as he sighed quietly to himself, throwing himself in defeat. He turned around, placing his hands on his hips , clearing his throat to grab your attention.   
“Ahem,” He coughed into his hand, “Am I boring you this much?”   
You awake, slowly rolling your head into your hand, “Eddie, you can’t keep taking so long, I’m so bored I could die.”   
He chuckled by the response you gave him, “Seriously? Drama Queen much?” He said, snorting.   
You rolled your eyes, scoffing as you sat up, stretching your arms out, “Jeez, any longer and it’ll be morning, are you done now?”   
He pouted slight, him now rolling his eyes, “As you wish.” He sighed.  
You smiled at him, as you soon rose to the ground, before Edward placed a hand onto your shoulders, getting close to you now as he could smell your lavender perfume easily.  
“Well -- actually,” He paused, “I thought, since I had you waiting for ever so long, why not give you a reward?” He smiled, as you raised an eyebrow by what he was saying.  
“What you mean by that, Nigma?” You asked.  
He only grinned at you, pushing you softly onto the couch. You knew asking questions about what in the world he was doing was pointless at this rate, he wouldn't answer you until you figured out what he had planned. It was all a game, and you were now his contestant.   
As you followed along his movements, you sat down on the couch as his hands were rested onto your work pants, his face coming closer to yours, soon feeling your cheeks warm up by the sudden warmth on your legs.   
“Y’know, it’s been awhile since we had any fun around here, maybe this is a good opportunity to try out a few new.. Riddles,” He said, as his lips went towards your cheek, placing a few kisses, soon traveling towards your mouth as his lips were soft.   
As routine, his lips became more rougher with each kiss, soon both of you just began going into pattern once again, his hands slowly creeping towards your hymen, his thumb rubbing through the fabric of your pants.   
You moaned slightly in your mouth, feeling yourself buck your hips onto his thumb, demanding more of his own touching. It made you nearly crazy how driven you were by his slight touches, but oh gosh did you love it so. HE clearly knew what he was doing, as you guessed this wasn’t his first time.   
He stopped rubbing you, going back to rubbing your inner thigh, chuckling slightly.   
“Answer my riddle right, and I’ll go further, answer it wrong though..” He smiled, smacking your inner thigh hard, hearing a sudden yelp out of you.   
You looked at him with an annoyed expression, poutful, you sighed and nod in agreement to his game.   
“Name a word that starts with “F” And ends with “U-C-K”!” He said, as you thought about the question for a second. 

You smiled quickly, giggling, “Firetruck!”   
Edward made a slight “hmm” under his breath, soon brightfully lit up, smiling at you.   
“Correct!” He said, soon his fingers going back to your sex, the cloth soon becoming annoying to you as you huffed.   
“Next question; When I go in, I can cause some pain. I can fill your holes when you ask me to. I also ask that you spit, not swallow. What am I?” He asked, soon nuzzling up to your neck, breathing softly onto it. He was waiting, wanting so hard to explore you.  
This one was a toughie, you thought for a moment, sighing.  
“Uhm, y-you?” You said in a nervous tone, giggling like a mess as you felt his hand lift up from your sex, soon feeling a hard smack on your thigh, jumping in pain as you winced loudly.   
“Wrong answer dear, it was a dentist!”   
“Wait what? No!” You said in disbelief, struggling in his arms.  
“Wrong again, it is.” He said, sighing before smacking your thigh again, a wince came out once again, making you frustrated.   
“Fine -- Next question!”   
He chuckled, “I start with a “P” And end with “O-R-N”, I’m famous for the film industry, what am I?”   
You thought about it for a moment, “Popcorn!” You said, soon feeling his hand crawl towards the brim of your pants.   
“Correct,” he said, soon climbing on top of you so sudden, both hands pulling down your pants as he kept talking, “But I personally don’t like these right now, wouldn’t you agree?” He said, pulling them all the way down as he began to kiss your neck roughly, small nibbles here and there, his hands crawling towards your underwear.   
His thumb began to swirl around your clit, “Next and final question; I come in a lot of different sizes, sometimes I drip, and if you blow me, it feels really good. What am I?”   
You spread your legs out more, feeling your leg began to shake as the two of you were breathing heavily now.   
“U-uhm, O-oh gosh..” You barely breathed out, “Y-your nose!” You moaned out, soon feeling Edward’s hand slip into your panties, feeling how soaking wet you are.   
“C-correct,” He said, soon slipping in his fingers inside of you, rubbing your G-spot so perfectly.   
Feeling the blessing sensation, you threw your head back in pleasure, moans could be clearly heard if anyone was around.   
As he pulled out his fingers from you, he fumbled with his pants for a second, soon pulling them all the way down as you saw his member in his whole perfection. You smiled and blushed, seeing him pull his boxers all the way down was quite the show he gave to you, it bounced out a little and showed glimpses of pre-cum on his tip.   
“My, my..” You said quietly, grabbing his hand as you led him back on top of you.   
He chuckled before resting his hand on the couch, the other in his hand as he rubbed his tip on your clit.   
“You just look so perfect right now,” He said, soon lifting your left leg up as he began to push his tip inside of you, biting his lip gently as he went at a slow pace. 

He waited until you rubbed his cock gently, kissing his lips as you felt him go deeper into you, his legs pressing into the couch as he began to buck into you at a faster rate now.   
Drool was beginning to come down your mouth, his tip rubbing your G-spot gently as he kept up the pace for awhile, lifting up your leg higher as he went faster and more deeper, moaning loud in pleasure.   
As your legs began to shake fast from the pleasure rising, you felt yourself hit a huge climax, breathing heavily as Edward began to rub your clit roughly with his thumb, kissing your neck. He loved watching you climax under him, seeing as he made you come for him was always magical to see.   
It wasn’t much longer until Edward was nearly close, pulling out as he began to masterbate above your belly, inching closer and closer to coming. You pulled his face close to yours, kissing him as he kept rubbing, feeling him shake under you as he came on top of you. As he began to come, you felt him push his tip on you, moaning to himself as he shook and quivered.   
Soon feeling the climax ending, he laid on top of you awkwardly, feeling his sweaty body on you. You smiled and giggled, barley out of breath, he was quite the adorable one when he’s in this type of state, as you brushed his hair gently.   
“Eddie..?” You quietly asked, shaking him a little as he rose from his position.  
“Hm?” He said in a tired voice, his glasses barely holding onto his face.   
“Guess date night isn’t going on anymore..?” You said, rubbing the saliva off his face.   
He shook his head, yawning as he rose up from you, a trail of his come following him as he sighed in annoyance.   
“Great,” He said, soon hearing you chuckle loudly.   
“You want me to help?” You asked, grabbing the tissues from the coffee table as you began to wipe off the come from your stomach, seeing Edward began to do the same.   
It might not have been a date night, but it was quite worth it for the both of you. <3


End file.
